starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Deslizador BARC/Leyendas
|ancho= |alto= |masa= |aceleración= |velocidad=520 km/h |altitud= |motor= |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo= |casco= |sensores= |blanco= |navegación= |aviónica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=Cañones bláster gemelos ligeros |complementos= |muelles= |escape= |tripulación=Piloto (1) |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros=1 |carga=5 kg |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=Ninguno |vida= |comunicaciones= |otrossistemas=Soportes de apoyo para el complemento opcional de camilla o silla |disponibilidad=Fuarzas armadas |funciones=*Reconocimiento *Patrulla *Caballería |primeruso= |retirado= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión |afiliación=*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República |modulos= }} El deslizador de Comando Avanzado de Reconocimiento Motorizado (BARC) era un poderoso modelo de moto deslizadora utilizado por el Gran Ejército de la República como una nave de reconocimiento durante las Guerras Clon. Fue fabricado por Compañía de Repulsores Aratech. Como variante civil, el deslizador Policial BARC también tuvo un uso extensivo en Coruscant. Características thumb|left|200px|Un deslizador BARC con una silla adjunta. Siendo más joven que la moto deslizadora 74-Z empleada en la Segunda Batalla de Dorin, en realidad fue diseñada a partir del Destripador fabricado por el competidor de Aratech, Mobquet. Originalmente diseñada para uso exclusivo de los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento, el vehículo demostró ser tan efectivo que llegó a ser utilizado por el resto del ejército. Estos deslizadores fueron pintados con los colores rojo y blanco de la República Galáctica. Eran impulsados por repulsores y un motor de turbina montado en la punta frontal. El deslizador era controlado a través de dos paletas de dirección ubicadas encima de la moto y pedales montados debajo. Dos cañones bláster sobresalían de la parte inferior de la punta delantera, mientras que dos más estaban fijados a cada lado de la parte trasera del vehículo. Los deslizadores eran capaces de volar a grandes alturas y algunas veces se usaban como escoltas para las cañoneras LAAT/i que transportaban pasajeros importantes. Historia Alrededor del segundo añoStar Wars Annual 2011 de las Guerras Clon, una variante del deslizador BARC fue utilizada por los droides de la policía de Coruscant. Las únicas diferencias aparentes de su contraparte militar eran que tenía un trabajo de pintura gris/azul oscuro y tenía luces rojas y azules parpadeantes cerca de los propulsores de popa y el propulsor de popa. El Maestro Jedi Tera Sinube y la Padawan Jedi Ahsoka Tano utilizaron un deslizador BARC de un droide policía hasta llegar a una estación de tren para atrapar a Ione Marcy y Cassie Cryar, siguiendo la señal de un faro rastreador colocado en la espalda de Marcy por Sinube. Otro momento en que los droides de la policía montaban estos vehículos fue cuando aparentemente Satine Kryze había asesinado a Davu Golec, y éstos se utilizaron para seguir a una aeronave civil, la cual los soldados clon de choque creyeron que estaba escapando. left|thumb|200px|Un deslizador BARC usado para transportar un soldado clon herido. La Maestra Jedi Shaak Ti una vez voló un deslizador BARC durante las etapas iniciales de la Batalla de Coruscant, usándolo para transportarla a ella y a Stass Allie a la residencia del Canciller Supremo para asegurarse de que Palpatine estuviera a salvo. Después del Asedio de Saleucami, el Comandante Neyo y su compañero de ala, montados en deslizadores BARC, ejecutaron la Orden 66 al disparar sus cañones bláster a la moto deslizadora de la Caballero Jedi Stass Allie, matándola. Durante una misión para capturar a Shu Mai, la Presidenta del Gremio de Comercio en Felucia, Aayla Secura y el Comandante Clon Bly fueron asistidos en el asalto a la sede de la Presidenta por un escuadrón del 327° Cuerpo Estelar que viajaba en deslizadores BARC. Con la ayuda de los cazas estelares ARC-170, estos soldados de moto de élite derrotaron a los droides buitre durante la batalla. Las tropas bajo el mando de los Generales Jedi Yoda, Luminara Unduli y Quinlan Vos utilizaron estos deslizadores en Kashyyyk, moviéndose junto a las Plataformas de Apoyo de Infantería y los HAVw Juggernauts A6.Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith Después de la guerra, los deslizadores BARC continuaron siendo utilizados por el nuevo Imperio Galáctico, aunque aparentemente fueron eliminados gradualmente y reemplazados por los 74-Z. En Kashyyyk, muchos de estos deslizadores se quedaron atrás, después de la formación del Imperio, y fueron utilizados durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica por los nativos wookiees y pilotos visitantes. Algunos otros, también obtenidos de Kashyyyk, llegaron a manos de algunos espaciadores para uso personal. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los deslizadores BARC también fueron utilizados por varios grupos, aunque a menudo requerían una escritura como prueba de propiedad. Varios de estos deslizadores BARC también recibieron trabajos de pintura personalizados.Star Wars Galaxies Además del uso civil, los deslizadores BARC también tenían dos variantes, una para uso del personal del Imperio Galáctico y otra para uso del personal de la Alianza Rebelde. Independientemente de la facción, ambos requerían que sus miembros fueran de rango Coronel antes de que pudieran comprar uno. Variantes *Deslizador policial de Respuesta rápida *Vehículo de Mando BARC *Deslizador BARC (dos-personas) Entre bastidores El diseño del BARC se desarrolló utilizando el precedente de las motos deslizadoras Imperiales vistas en Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi. Aunque se muestran en Saleucami, también se pueden ver en Coruscant y se diseñaron para su uso en los bosques de Kashyyyk. Inicialmente, Stass Allie iba a pilotar un deslizador BARC, pero para proporcionar un mayor vínculo con la trilogía original, en su lugar se usó una más reconocible moto deslizadora 74-Z. LEGO ha lanzado cinco deslizadores BARC, uno en 2005, dos en 2011, uno en 2013 y uno a principios de 2014. El primero fue presentado en el Turbo Tanque Clon. La segunda variante viene en otros dos conjuntos (Clone Trooper Battle Pack y Battle for Geonosis). La cuarta variante se presenta en un conjunto con un deslizador Confederado, con la silla adjunto. Y la quinta variante se presenta con el set Battle on Saleucami, que tiene un nuevo mecanismo de disparo cargado por resorte. Apariciones *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' videojuego *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''Star Wars 4: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part Four'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' * * *''Universe'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Productos de la Compañía de Repulsores Aratech Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Vehículos de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Motos deslizadoras